


Bad Kisser

by CarelessMidnight2oo4 (Kimmy2oo4)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Boys Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:09:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy2oo4/pseuds/CarelessMidnight2oo4
Summary: Kazuichi thinks he is a bad kisser. Hajime teaches him how. They both realise they kind of like it.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Soda Kazuichi, Hinata Hajime/Soda Kazuichi
Kudos: 53





	Bad Kisser

Kazuichi was sitting on his bed facing Hajime. He fiddled with the braid in his hair, cheeks tinted pink, as he tried to avoid eye-contact. The awkward silence was almost deafening.

After a while, Hajime finally spoke up. "I was just kidding, you know? You don't have to-"

"No, no, no, it's fine," Kazuichi said back. "Besides, it's not gay if it's just for practice."

Today was the day that Kazuichi would finally have his first kiss with Sonia. He was sure of it. There was going to be a party later that evening and everyone in their class would be there, including Sonia. Kazuichi knew that they'd probably be playing spin-the-bottle or whatever as his classmates usually did, and while his chances of getting to kiss her were low, he had a good feeling that it was going to happen. There was only one problem though.

Kazuichi was a bad kisser. He'd kissed a few girls before, and it never turned out well. He couldn't mess up a kiss with Sonia, he just couldn't. And in front of everyone, too? He wouldn't be able to handle the embarrassment. If Kazuichi couldn't fix his problem before the party, he'd have to miss his chance to kiss her, and who knows when the next opportunity would be? He decided to invite Hajime over a few hours before the party to ask for advice, as soul friends do. Of course, Hajime had jokingly suggested that Kazuichi could practice kissing him, and he _was_ a bit desperate, so Kazuichi agreed, and there they were, blushing like idiots, preparing to kiss each other.

Kazuichi scooched a bit closer and squeezed his eyes shut before leaning in. He lightly pressed his lips against Hajime's. Hajime leaned in, too, returning the kiss. His lips were soft. Kazuichi fiddled with the screw on the waist of his jumpsuit. _God, what was he supposed to do with his hands!?_

He pulled away a few seconds later, face redder than a tomato. Kazuichi opened his eyes at the same time as Hajime and immediately looked down into his lap, too embarrassed to make eye contact.

"Yeah, that was, uh… that was pretty bad," Hajime said.

Kazuichi wiped his sweaty palms on the legs of his jumpsuit. "I told you."

They both sat there again in awkward silence. Neither knew what to say. They kissed, but did Kazuichi really learn anything from it? It wouldn't hurt to kiss Hajime again, as long as it was just for practice. Kazuichi decided to take a different approach, immediately smashing his lips against Hajime's, hitting their noses in the process. Hajime jumped back, surprised, away from the kiss.

"Ow, watch out!" Hajime said, grabbing his nose.

Kazuichi crossed his arms and looked away. "Well, if you think you can do better, then go ahead."

Hajime cupped his face and turned it to face him, forcing Kazuichi to make eye contact. "Just relax, and pay attention," Hajime spoke softly.

Kazuichi closed his eyes. He felt his heart skip a beat when Hajime pressed their lips together. Kazuichi melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Hajime's waist. This kiss was way different from the ones he'd had before. It was sweet and passionate, and Hajime was actually a good kisser. They broke away to catch their breaths and Kazuichi rested his forehead against Hajime's, eyes still closed. Then they kissed again. And again. Hajime played with his pink hair while Kazuichi pulled his body closer. Hajime bit his lip, making Kazuichi let out a soft moan.

The kiss lasted way longer than expected. Kazuichi didn't mind though. The more practice the better. At least, that's what he told himself. The two boys finally parted, breaths shaky, staring into each other's eyes. Kazuichi never noticed how pretty Hajime’s hazel-green eyes were until now. He wouldn't mind getting lost in them for a few hours.

No, what was he thinking? That was too weird. Friends don't fantasize about getting lost in each other's eyes. Plus, Hajime was a guy and Kazuichi was completely straight. It just didn't make sense.

Kazuichi let go of Hajime's waist and turned away, face heating up. "A-anyway, we should probably get going, yeah? We wouldn't want to miss the party."

"Yeah, let's go, then," Hajime said.

The two boys got up and left, pretending that they didn't just kiss each other, and headed off to the party. Still, Kazuichi couldn't stop thinking about the kiss the entire night.

* * *

Hajime pinned Kazuichi against the wall behind Hope's Peak's reserve course building, kissing him roughly. Ever since the night of the party, they started to meet up after school to continue to practice, but Hajime couldn't help but notice the way Kazuichi held him as they kissed, or the way he looked at him afterwards. Hajime was starting to wonder if it was all still just for practice. A part of him was hoping it wasn’t.

He decided to test the waters a bit, see how far he could go while he and Kazuichi kissed. Hajime slid his hands down lower on Kazuichi's waist, waiting to see if he'd react. His grip on the collar of Hajime's uniform shirt seemed to tighten, but other than that, Kazuichi didn't react negatively. That didn't mean anything though, right?

Then Kazuichi licked his bottom lip. Ok, _that_ had to have meant something. Hajime opened his mouth a bit, letting Kazuichi's tongue in. As tongues glided against each other, his hands moved lower, grabbing Kazuichi's ass. He let go of Hajime's collar and moved his hands up, cupping his face. His touch was warm. Hajime pressed their bodies together, Kazuichi let out a small moan. 

Just as things were starting to get good, the faint sound of footsteps could be heard from around the corner. The boys both separated just in time for a security guard to round the corner. They froze up, unsure of what to do. Hajime hoped the security guard didn't catch them.

"You aren't supposed to be here. Schools over, you need to leave." The security guard said, sternly.

Hajime grabbed Kazuichi's hand and started to pull him away. "Right, yes, sorry."

They made it to the front gate of the school before Hajime finally let go of Kazuichi's hand. They both stood there, blushing messes, not knowing what to say. Usually, the two of them would leave separately to avoid any awkward conversation as they'd be walking the same way, but now that they were both there, they didn't know what to do. Hajime noticed Kazuichi playing with his braid, something he only did when he was nervous.

"So, um…" Hajime started speaking before Kazuichi interrupted.

"I think we should talk about… that."

Hajime knew what Kazuichi was going to say. They took things too far. It was only supposed to be a few small kisses, just for practice, not whatever that was. The kisses weren't supposed to have meaning behind them, but they definitely meant something to Hajime. He should have stopped before things progressed like that.

Hajime scratched the back of his neck and stared down at his feet. "Yeah, uh, sorry about that. If you want to stop…"

"No, that's not what I-" Kazuichi stopped speaking and continued playing with his braid, probably thinking about what to say next. "I want to kiss you, just not for practice, ya know?"

“What do you mean?” Hajime asked. “What about Sonia?”

“Sonia’s nice, but, um, I kinda like someone else.”

Hajime's eyes widened in realization. "O-oh, you mean…"

"Yeah." Kazuichi kicked a pebble by his foot, not meeting his gaze. “Is that weird?”

“No! No, not at all, um, I feel the same. For a while, actually.”

Kazuichi let out a small chuckle. “Well, that’s a relief. I thought that you might’ve hated me.”

Hajime grabbed his hand and pulled him closer, planting another kiss on his lips. When they broke apart, Hajime rested his forehead against Kazuichi’s. “Never.”

When they parted, Hajime continued to hold his hand, interlocking their fingers. The two boys left the school grounds and started the walk home, holding hands the entire way. Hajime wasn’t really expecting this outcome, but he was quite happy. And he had to admit, Kazuichi was actually kind of a good kisser.


End file.
